


Diamond Minutes

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, IKEA fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>consider this:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>which part of your otp gets lost in an IKEA?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Based yet again on one of cheekyadam's posts,
> 
> "consider this: which part of your otp gets lost in an IKEA?"
> 
> She tagged it with:# ;bullshitters # neither of them WOULD # DIANA WOULD # theyre looking away for 5 seconds and shes gone # adam gets really upset and stressed : ( 
> 
> This fic is exactly that, enjoy!

Diana’s small fingers are wrapped around Adam’s own and she’s pulling him into store, leaving Lawrence in the dust. Adam shoots an apologetic look back at his boyfriend, but his grin betrays any sincerity. Lawrence shrugs the faux-apology off anyways with a smile of his own. Adam finally scoops Diana up before she can drag him any further into the maze that is IKEA. Despite her excited struggles, Adam holds her and they wait for Lawrence to catch up.

Lawrence does, cane tapping evenly on the hard floor. His grin widens once he’s standing next to his family. Diana’s face is bright and wide with awe, and Adam shares an equally enamored expression though his gaze is trained on Diana herself. Lawrence reaches out to ruffle his daughter’s soft curls of hair. “You’re awfully excited.”

Diana turns her bright gaze on him, mouth splitting open in a grin that shows off the gap in her teeth, caused by a recently lost tooth. “Yeah!” She quickly returns to looking around, squinting and obviously searching for something specific. Adam and Lawrence share an amused look before she shouts, “look! There! There!” She points frantically towards the aisles to their left. “Beds!” Diana exclaims as she begins to squirm in Adam’s grasp again.

Lawrence’s smile grows even larger for a moment before he schools his face into a calm expression. “Diana, you have to promise not to run anymore, okay?” He asks, though his tone leaves little room for argument. Diana’s eyes widen in a sweetly, adorably manipulative way.

“Of course, daddy.” She answers with equal seriousness. The puppy-dog eyes get to Adam without fail, but Lawrence has been dealing with those baby brown eyes from day one.

“I mean it, Diana.” Lawrence states firmly. “If you keep running off, _I’ll_ pick out your bedframe. And it’ll be an ugly, boring one.” His voice is only a little teasing, but it still sparks another smile in Diana.

“Okay, I promise.” Diana retorts. Adam sets her down again after a quick pinkie-promise, and true to her word Diana doesn’t take off immediately. She does bounce with every step, though, and moves a bit quicker than Adam or Lawrence.

Allowing Diana to lead the way, Adam falls in step with Lawrence and links their fingers. They’ve come a long way, and today marks another monumental step in their future: they’re finally buying a real bed and bedframe for Diana. After the ordeal of the bathroom, Alison had been reluctant to leave Diana alone for too long with Lawrence. When Adam had moved in with Lawrence, Alison’s over protectiveness had only grown.

But that was in the past now, and what mattered was getting Diana the perfect bed.

Diana bounces on the balls of her feet as she waits for Lawrence and Adam to reach the aisle; she already knows exactly what sort of bed she wants, and exactly which sheets she wants, and exactly where it’s going to go in her room. If her dad and Adam weren’t so _slow_ then this could be done that much quicker, “c’mooooon,” she whines.

Lawrence shoots her a briefly stern look. “Diana, be patient.”

Diana pouts, but it’s half-hearted at best.

An IKEA employee graces them at that moment, and Lawrence strikes up conversation. He relays all the features Diana had listed off to him on the car ride over—a bunk bed, but without the bottom bunk, with a desk underneath instead, and it’s _got_ to be a lighter wood, not a dark wood, something _natural_ —word for word.

Adam sidles up alongside Lawrence and throws in whatever details Lawrence might have missed, including but not limited to the fact that Diana insisted she doesn’t need railing on the sides of the bed and that the ladder _has_ to be removable.

The sales associate nods along with everything they say, a perky made-for-retail smile in place. After Lawrence and Adam both have talked the poor soul’s ear off, the associate nods. “We have just the thing! We actually have a few different versions of what you’re looking for, so she’ll be able to pick exactly what he wants.”

“You hear that, Diana—?” Adam announces, turning to face the girl.

Except, there’s no one there. There are still other customers and a few employees milling around, but Diana is not there, not anywhere near them.

Adam whips his head around, eyes widening and blood turning to ice in his veins. Lawrence is still chatting with the employee, until Adam smacks him on the arm. Lawrence turns to Adam with a perfectly raised eyebrow, “what?” Lawrence asks, voice full of affectionate disdain.

Adam resists the urge to make an equally annoyed comeback and instead just nearly shouts, “Your daughter is missing!”

Lawrence gives a start and peers around Adam to see, indeed, Diana is not where she was standing only a few minutes prior. Lawrence faces Adam again—Adam, whose face has gone completely pale and whose mouth is hanging open in not so subtle horror. Lawrence immediately lays a hand on the Adam’s shoulder.

The employee pipes up at that exact moment. “I’m sure she’s fine! It happens a lot. It’s a big store, kids are easily distracted, we see it almost every day.” The employee shrugs, still retaining that same smile. “I can head to the front desk and ask her to come back to this aisle over the intercom.”

Lawrence nods calmly, “that would be good, thank you.”

“Diana, right?” The employee checks, before hurrying off.

Once they’re alone—or as alone as you can be in the bedframe section of a bustling IKEA—Lawrence gives Adam a small shake. “She’s fine, I’m sure she’s absolutely fine. She probably saw something an aisle or two away and wanted a closer look.”

Adam nods but there’s no color returning to his face. “What if she gets kidnapped? What if we can’t find her?”

“Do you _really_ think she’d be the kind of girl to get kidnapped? She’d scream the bastard’s ear off before they made it ten feet.”

Adam’s breathing calms a bit after a fit of laughter. “I—I—you’re right, I know you are.” Adam looks around anxiously again. “I just.” He runs his hands through his hair and tries to breathe evenly.

Lawrence shakes Adam again, gently. “She is fine.” He states, voice harsh and sure.

The intercom echoes overhead, “ _Diana, can you please come back to aisle 250, your dads are worried. Thank you.”_

“See? She’ll be here any second.”

Despite knowing exactly how right Lawrence is, and how smart Diana is and how she would never allow herself to go down without one hell of a fight, Adam can’t help himself from fretting. The minutes that tick by on Lawrence’s watch feel like eternities. The worst possible scenarios keep flickering through Adam’s head—kidnapping, or she ran off because she hates them, or what if she gets crushed by some of the huge shit in here—?

Adam is about to turn to Lawrence when a voice interrupts his thoughts.

The voice is pitchy and whiny and only partially apologetic. “I’m sorry,” Diana carries out the ‘y’ as she is marched up to Lawrence and Adam by an employee. Before Lawrence can get a scolding word in edgewise, Adam’s knees have hit the hard floor and he’s grasping at Diana. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she insists with mock annoyance.

Adam hugs her close, continues to hug her as she struggles half-heartedly—they both know she enjoys the affection, she’s just verging on that age where it’s no longer ‘cool’ to hug your family.

Lawrence coughs after giving them a moment. “I do believe we have some furniture to pick out,” he gestures to the rest of the aisle with his cane. Adam stands and holds out his hand for Diana, who takes it with a roll of her eyes. The soft smile on her face, though, betrays her. For the rest of the trip, she doesn’t let go, not even once.


End file.
